never came back
by hahahehe7
Summary: edward never came back and all sorts  of problems are coming up and Bella is not what edward expects
1. Chapter 1

Edward walked to the door. After 17 years of being apart, of hurting, he was glad that the vorlto was going after her. He would get to protect her again. He left Bella for her own good.

She would be glad to see him again, or she will be mad or sad.

Ringing the doorbell he heard a high pitch scream. It didn't sound something bad was happening.

A girl opened the door she looked about seventeen. She also looked like bella. His heart sank. She really had moved on. No I will be happy that is what I wanted.

The girl wasn't looking at him. She was turned around and yelling at someone to be quiet.

When she did turn around she looked stunned at me.

"Who are you?" the girl, obliviously bella's daughter. She had her eyes and her voice. She didn't have her powerful smell though.

"I'm an old friend of your mothers." I said to her.

I heard bella laugh in the house, his heart surged, and the girl looked at me through narrow eyes.

"I'm not aloud to let any of my moms old boyfriends into the house. Sorry. Because almost everyone beat her. And goodbye," she walked off the front porch when a car-pooled up and a boy stepped out. He was a Goth. He greeted her in an opened mouth kiss.

_Old boyfriends?_ She had more than a couple then.

He knocked on the door again. A young guy, about 25, had a 4-year-old over his shoulder. She was screaming in a playful voice.

"RON!" bella's daughter yelled to the guy. "We are going to come in and get some food,"

"It's not up to me but sure, Anya," the guy obviously named Ron said.

They walked hand in hand through the door. Ron put the kid down and said to her, "Grace go see if the baby's up," the girl nodded and went off.

Ron turned to me and I held out my hand. "I'm Edward," I said.

He shook my hand and said, "Ron,"

"Is bella here?" I asked.

_Good how many old boy friends did bella have? _Went through my head as ron thought.

"she's here, Bella, someone's here" ron yelled.

I saw bella come around the corner. "If it's mike tell him to never come back and if it's tadler tell him to fuck off"

"It's someone knew," Ron said to her. She looked up from the floor on her way and stopped dead when she saw me.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes widened. Then fainted.

"Bella," I said and rushed in less than a second and caught her. Ron looked at me and told me to put her on the couch.

I crossed over to the kitchen to see Anya and the Goth boy lip-locked.

Anya broke off when she saw bella and came over. "what happened" she cried.

I set her down on the couch. "bella wake up," I said urgently.

Her eyes flutter and woke up she sat up and looked at me.

"your really here then?" bella asked him.

Bella didn't know what to think. "bella" Edward said urgently, "the vorlto are in the USA and coming to get you. You and your family have to hide until we kill them,"

Bella sat up when she heard vorlto. Bella shook her head and turned to ron. "I have to go. You go home I'll call you later,"

He leaned down to kiss her. He felt a burst of pain in his chest. He pushed it away and kept a strait face.

Bella took over then and asked me "how many seats do you have?"

"seven"

she turned to Anya and said, "get Edward out of his room. And I'll get the babies,"

Edward. She named a kid after me. He felt a hint of sadness.

Soon they were all in the shinny black silver car.

Bella turned to him and said, "Anya," pointing to the girl he knew "Edward," pointing to a dark boy in the corner with black on and looked like he was on drugs, "grace," pointing to the 4-year-old from earlier, "and this is little Casper."

He nodded and sped through the roads. "I'm surprised," I said to bella, "you haven't said anything about my driver to fast,"

Anya scoffed and said, "Mom driving slow. I didn't even think see knew that word,"

"you've changed" I mumbled.

Bella looked at me and looked through the window. I heard Anya whine in the back seat, "mom tomorrow is the prep rally and I am on top of the pyramid. How long are we going to be gone?"

"Anya," bella said through clenched teeth, "this is a life and death situation ans you're worried about a prep rally?"

"bella, you haven't told them whats wrong yet," I pointed out.

"Is" bella snapped, "Don't call me bella, no one's called me that since you left, now you tell them what's wrong, you know more than me,"

I sighed and began, "Don't get frightened but I am a vampire, and I used to date your mother-

"Who hasn't?" said Edward, the kid.

"excuse me?" Is said to him.

I kept going as if they haven't talked at all.

"And this ancient family sworn 17 years ago that they would stop bella heart if we didn't turn her into a vampire and now they are out to get her,"

"mom you've dated a vampire?" Grace asked.

"I know I shouldn't have because he would leave me some time, but at least he was nice,"

"Wow you acutely dated some one nice?" Edward II said, "I thought you just dated all the assholes who beat and cheated on you,"

"Edward, we are not here to discuss my dating history,"

"But mom," Anya begin, "Why didn't you tell us about him? I would like to know him better than ,my father, since we all have different fathers,"

I gripped my wheel tighter.

"were going to Forks to pick up every one. I didn't know if you would have kids so we have to take different cars,"

"Edward," bella said carefully, "do we have to stop anywhere?"

"yes, he newtons store,"

Bella gulped and nodded. "Ahh" Anya moaned from the back seat, "I get to see daddy!! Ya!" she said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

"Newtons her father?" I asked mad.

"Whats it to you" she snapped back.

"We have to see your father too"

"I can drop off the younger kids" bella said.

It didn't take to reach forks. We didn't live so far south.

We reached newtons store. Edward looked at bella. "You have to go in and get guns. 5. He will notice I haven't aged,"

"I can't," she said and turned to Edward and Anya, "You go in. he will end in jail if I get near him,"

"Fine," they said. I watched them go in. did bella really have a restraining order for him? Probably. I don't really like how all the make up on her face. It made her look different. He couldn't take her smell for very long. He had been away for a while so I don't really know to control it.

He saw newton hug Anya and nodded at Edward. They got the guns and left.

They came and got into the car. They came back with seven. "I told you to get 5,"

"We know how to shot," Anya said as if he said something insulting.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at bella. She shrugged and said, "I know how to also,"

Bella's cell phone rang. She picked it up and smiled. "Hey stranger,"

Bella was talking to her boss of the strip club were she worked. "You have to come in today, or else I'll fire you," the grin left her face.

"Can you bring an a couple of uniforms to this house because I can't go back to my house right now and I have no uniform,"

"shoot," he replied. I told him the address and said thanks.

"Were do you work?" Edward asked causality.

Bella grimaced. "No were important,"

"Is that a no were important that I would get mad if you told me?"

"Yep" was her reply

"Fine" I said with gritted teeth.

Then Anya's cell phone rang. She picked up and Said with athoiusasum, "I would love to pick me up at ten at," then she gave the address.

"who was that," bella asked.

"that was the producers son from the photography place. And that's not the best part. He's taking me to a play boy party!!!"

"OH. MY. God. we have to go to the mall and pick out a dress. This is amazing,"

"I know" she agreed happily.

Edward didn't think it was the best idea. He also noticed changes to bella. She was skinnier, yet more muscular. She had a breast job. Why in the world is beyond me.

They were sill talking admittedly when they pulled up to Charlie's house.

They got the kids out all except Anya and Edward. They were staying with us.

They got in the door and Edward thought it was a good idea to stay out in the car because of their history together. Bella dropped the kids in silence to Charlie and left.

Apparently they weren't on talking terms any more. The drive to Edwards house was fast and silent. Edward parked out side. Bella got really nervous then. It felt like the first day coming here over again. When they all got out and Edward said, "Emmett and Roselle are here today" then bella got nervous all over again. She rummaged through her purse to find black sunglasses.

Edward felt bad for not noticing Bella's clothes. She was wearing a orange skin tight Cami and a sort white skirt.

"Alice and Jasper are trying to turn the Vorlto off our tail and so are Esme and Charslie," they walked into the house.

"Emmett, Rosalie" Emmett was there right then but Rosalie took her sweet time glaring at her on the way down the stairs.

Emmett squeezed her into a bear hug. Then seemed to notice something. "Your not red faced,"

But then Anya scoffed, "You've seen her get embarrassed? We never see her get flushed,"

"Who are these people?" Emmett asked setting me down.

"this is Edward and Anya. The other ones are at my fathers because they are to young to get involved in all this shit,"


	4. Chapter 4

It was around nine o' clock when they started getting ready. At around ten they came down and Bella looked ten years younger. She was in a skin tight orange dress. It was strapless and barley made it over her butt.

Anaya's was the same except hers was blue.

Emmett whistled when they came down and Anaya bruise was barley visible. She looked almost exactly like Bella when she was seventeen.

Anaya's ride was here and Bella left for work and about 30 seconds later Edward got into the car and Emmett followed him and stopped the door and said, "I'm coming too."

They followed her. She didn't look back once. They got into the parking lot and pulled into a building with no windows on it his heart sank. It was a strip club.

They went in about ten minuets after Bella.

They went in to see her giving a lap dance to a guy. Not only that but her offit was changed.

She was wearing what looked like bikini and she caught their eyes. Emmett's was just astonishment, while Edward was just mad. But the guy she was giving a lap dance to had eyes for nothing but her breasts.

Edward turned around and left followed by Emmett.

Emmett and Edward said nothing until Emmett said, "I know you love her but she has kids and you left her. You also said you wouldn't care if she did this kind of thing,"

"I cared then and I care now," Edward said through gritted teeth.

"You are about half her age now. If you wanted to you could date her daughter, which I don't recommend considering her past. Look, Edward, you should just let go she did. Just as you wanted,"

"I regretted that ever since I said I didn't want her anymore. It was a lie. I didn't think that…" he trailed off.

"You didn't think she would settle down did you? You hoped she was wallow like you did until about months ago when you found out about the Vorlto. You just thought you would just pick up were you left off after all you did to her?"

"No" Edward lied but they both know the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett was in bed with Rosalie when his cell phone rang. He looked at the clock. 4:30. Even though he couldn't sleep he was annoyed. It was his night alone with Rosalie and someone was calling him.

"Hello" he answered.

"Emmett," Bella whispered.

"Were you?"

She ignored it and asked, "Can you come pick me up and the motel 6? And don't tell Edward,"

"Sure. I'll be there in ten minutes,"

Two minutes later he and a growling Rosalie were in the car.

Within eight they were outside of hotel and Bella came running out in a oversized T-shirt and boxers.

She threw in her uniform then grimaced and said, "I forget something," she ran back in and then with 30 seconds ran back out shouting start the car. When a man with a day old beard, who looked about to forty, running outside after her holing u his oversized jeans yelling at her to come back her.

Bella jumped into the car and shouted, "Go" as the man chased the car. She let out her breath that she was holding and said, "Thanks. And could we not mention this to Edward?"

"I think he already knows," Rosalie reported.

Edward was on the porch throwing a boy out and Anaya yelling at him. It was Anaya's date. Edward was screaming at him to never come back and the boy took off. Bella ran onto the porch and yelled at Edward, "You have no right to do that!"

"You would probably let him stay with your discipline," Edward scoffed.

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids-"she was cut short by Edward.

"You're the one who needs to grow up Bella!" Edward thundered. The old Bella he knew this would frighten her, but not this Bella. "You sleep with other guys to get money, you work in a strip joint," he was fuming and Bella got outraged.

"How dare you," Bella spit in his face, "You shouldn't be criticizing my life. You're the one who ruined it in the first place," her voice broke twice. Anaya was stunned she never saw her mother cry like this before. And over a guy too.

"You play the saint but you are nothing like a saint. I was heartbroken when you left then I decide that there was no such thing as true love. You proved that to me. So I thought that I wanted to do something coradous. I went wild over board on drinking to Newton's pleasure. He raped me," her voice broke again. "That guy over at the house, Ya, I was close to loving him. It wasn't the same love as you and I but we were just about to move in when you showed up and ruined everything," there were tears streaming down her face, "I dreamed about you every night for seventeen years. Thinking how and what was wrong with me. Then I canceled that no one would ever want to love me. A drop out of high school with kids who works at a strip joint.

"Then I knew why you left me you never loved me. I'm never good enough for anyone. I cried over you for years trying to find what was wrong with me. I would never get that love," she scoffed the last word, "that we shared or I imagined we shared. You think you're the only one who suffered," tears wear streaming down her face and she was even to tired to wipe them and Edward was looking at her stunned by her response. "I was beaten," she ticked them off with her fingers, "I was raped, I spent nights in jail for crimes I didn't commit, my dad thinks I'm a traitor to him and we never talk anymore. Now tell me Edward you put up acts of symphony but that's all they are. Acts. Did you ever truly love me? No. You played my heart like a violin. Did you really want to save me all those times you did? NO. There is one thing that you leaving me did for me. My kids. Sometimes I wish that I was dead and I almost got a drug over does and died, but what stopped me was my kids. Sometimes I wished that James would have killed me or Victoria or Laratrent or even the Vorlto. But what got he through it was seeing the bight and happy faces of my kids on Christmas or in the morning or-"

Edward cut her off and was striding toward her. He took her face in his stone cold hands. "Do you really think that I never loved you or that I still don't love you?" he whispered. She looked around him to see Edward standing on the front porch with his arms crossed and Anaya looking stricken.

Rosily and Emmett were looking at the ground.

Bella looked up in to Edward's memorizing eyes. And gave him her answer, "Yes. You never loved me. I was so stupid to get mixed up with your family. To be hated by Rosalie too. I bet you all hated me, just like I hate you,"

Edward saw the fire in her eyes but this was all but talk, inside she was a scared child looking to here these words, "I love you Isabelle, simply as that" he looked deep inside of her fire eyes and saw the chagrin. She wheeled back and broke his grasped. Tears were on her face again. He couldn't bear it she had to get her to believe.

"You bastered. You piece of shit. I can fend for myself. I don't care I'm getting out of here," but then a steel tight grasp gripped her from behind. She didn't even hear the Cullen's come up behind her and her all of what she said. Later that would bother her but now it didn't bother her one but.

She straitened up and said, "Anaya, Edward…were leaving," they followed her to the car but tiny hands touched her shoulder. Alice she began to grow soft. Then though none of that. She got her anger back but Alice turned her around and looked up and down at her.

"You can't go," suddenly she felt happiness and turned sharply to jasper.

He looked down at his feet. "Yes I can," her anger outweighed her happiness that jasper was sending her way. "I am the adult here and I will leave if I want to,"

"No you not the adult," Edward said quietly. "You're a scared child afraid to find out the truth. You will get hurt if you do this. Stay, please," Edward was begging.

"You don't want me to stay. You would have to pick me up at hotels at 5o clock in the morning. To you I am just a single mother who works at a strip joint and-"

All went blank and she fell.

Jasper put them all under a deep sleep and all three of them went off to sleep and they carried her into they bed rooms. He carried Bella's in to his and let her sleep then Emmett told them what they missed.

"I feel really bad for her," Alice informed, "she is a single mother never married. She thinks true love is only in fairy tales and thinks she is not good enough for anyone. Thinks she can not measure up to anyone," Alice looked and Edward who was now walking out side. Then went back to his room and said to jasper, "Wake Bella up. Keep the kids asleep,"


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper nodded and Edward shut the door behind him. He looked up at his bed to find Bella sobbing he put an arm around her and soothed her.

She pushed him away.

"Go away, Edward, I know all you said was true, so just sit there and gloat," she said.

It felt like a slap in the face. "Bella, I didn't mean anything I said. I just got angry,"

"Well, no matter how angry you are it was true. I'm a horrible mother. Thank you for telling me again,"

"Bella, you are a good mother,"

"Edward just go away, you wasted your chance, all those things that happened to me, well I was true, and even the invincible Edward Cullen couldn't stop it, just go away, you ruined your chance when you left seventeen years ago."

"I love you,"

"Lust and love is two very different things, I would know."

He pulled her face up to his.

She tried to turn her head but he was too strong.

"It's too late," she said.

I was crushed; she wouldn't take me back or forgive me.

I looked down. I didn't know what to do. "Go away Edward," Bella said softly.

This time he did. He left and started to run. Run fast, run a long way. Hoping to forget this all.

Tomorrow we go to fight the Vorlto, to save the women I love, but wouldn't love me back.


End file.
